


Victory

by yeaka



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi insists on waking Yami up to see the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.
> 
> This is an edit of the old story, “Victory Kiss,” from my ancient FFN account.

Yami wakes up with a grunt, rolling over to firmly bury his face back in the pillows. He doesn’t need to see Yugi to know he’s pouting; the emotion runs straight through their skin.

Yugi’s delicate fingers are shaking Yami’s back lightly, splayed atop his shoulder blades. Yami’s in the navy-blue fleece pajama bottoms to Yugi’s matching top, and that’s about it. They could easily wear two different sets of pajamas, but splitting up one pair is more fun. He can feel Yugi’s bare legs to either side of his, straddling his lap. Yugi mumbles insistently, “Come on, get up! We’re going to miss it!”

“Miss what?” Yami tries to grumble into his pillow. But it comes out too muffled to be coherent, and he doesn’t want to bother rolling over, so instead he repeats through their connection, _Miss what?_

 _The snow_ , Yugi answers, still pressing too much weight down. Yugi’s light as a feather, but he’s obviously trying to crush Yami into submission. The attempt’s vaguely adorable, like almost everything about Yugi. When it gets too much for Yami not to laugh over, he turns his head in the pillow to let it all out. Yugi makes a faint harrumphing noise, hands flying to his hips. _Yami, I’m serious! It’s snowing outside—don’t you want to see?_

Yami has absolutely no idea what snow is. Eyes still closed against the invasive morning light washing through their window, he mumbles groggily, “Does it have to do with cards?”

“What?”

Yami cracks an eye open so he can glance up at his light, whose eyebrows are knit together in clear confusion. Then Yugi’s amethyst orbs widen again, and he grins happily. “Oh, I suppose you didn’t have snow in ancient Egypt. ...Weren’t the pharaohs supposed to be all knowing?”

“No,” Yami grumbles, because if there’s no cards, then he probably doesn’t care about it, and he’d really rather sleep. (With Yugi.) “We mostly just played with stone tablets.” Then he shifts enough to dislodge Yugi, making Yugi topple over in the sheets. Yami pulls the duvet back up over himself, curling into it like a caterpillar ready to nest. He can feel Yugi’s weight leave the bed, and he smirks to himself triumphantly. No one in ancient Egypt ever woke their pharaoh up before he chose. If Yugi weren’t so darn cute, he certainly wouldn’t be able to get away with it, either.

Something hard barrels into Yami’s side—he lets out a loud scream as he’s tackled off the bed and thrown to the floor in a jumble of limbs and sheets, skull banging painfully into the side table. He lands on his ass with Yugi atop him, tangled in a mess of fabric. Yugi leans down across his bare chest, purring innocently, “You can’t stay in bed when there’s snow to play in.” He has the nerve to look like he’s won, smile glowing and eyes bright. ...But then, Yugi’s always bright, and that’s just the way Yami likes him.

Although Yami does like to win. He lets his hikari steal a soft kiss as a victory celebration, then Yugi climbs back up and steps out of the blankets. He hops over Yami’s knee to pull out a drawer, extracting a set of long, black, buckled and belted pants. “We need to dress warmly,” he says absently, as though that’s it and their day’s been decided. Yami glances down at Yugi’s feet, barefoot on the edge of the sheets.

Then Yami grabs a corner and yanks the sheets forward, delighting in the way his unsuspecting hikari tumbles over with a yelp. Yami catches him, of course, before there’s any real damage, scooping the smaller body up in his arms. Then he promptly rolls them over to press Yugi into the floor, with Yami predatorily stretched above him: the way it should be.

“I win,” Yami drawls simply, straddling Yugi’s thing waist. Yugi’s small fingers rest on Yami’s shoulders—lightly holding what he caught when he fell. Yami leans down to press their lips together—just a chaste, soft thing, though it’s as warm as it always is. Every time he kisses Yugi, his face gets hot and his stomach tightens, and he always wants to take more. And he does intend to as soon they get back on the mattress—he won and deserves a reward, after all.

Yugi’s eyes flutter open when Yami pulls back, having closed them and tilted forward for the kiss. His arms wrap further around Yami’s neck, and he lets Yami pull them both up to their feet, straightening out the remnants of their broken pajama set. As Yugi scoops the sheets back onto the bed, he sweetly chirps, “Actually, I believe I did.” He winks at Yami’s confused expression. “You’re up, aren’t you?”

Then he grabs Yami’s hand before any protests can be voiced, tugging him towards their wardrobe.


End file.
